


My Not-So Secret Life as a Teenage Witch

by Chanaenae



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, I'm basically making this up as I go, Let's hope and pray I don't mess this up, Lore - Freeform, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Oh and Jordan won't show up until very later on in the story, Original Character(s), Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, Witchcraft, Witches, kind of not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanaenae/pseuds/Chanaenae
Summary: Eleanora “Nora” Faulkner has spent her whole life in Beacon Hills. Her whole life being friends with Scott and Stiles. And her whole life keeping a secret from them. But when Scott gets bit by an animal in the woods, it seems her two lives are gonna collide. Because her one secret? Well, she’s a witch.
Relationships: Jordan Parrish/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	My Not-So Secret Life as a Teenage Witch

**I just wanted to say hello and thank you for taking the time to read my first fanfiction! I also wanna thank the lovely Kattrisfourta for beta-ing for me and not getting annoyed with my endless questions and self-doubt.**

Disclaimer: I only own Nora and any other OC I throw in everything else is property of MTV and Jeff Davis. **  
** ______________________________________________________________________________

“Stiles! Why the fuck are you throwing rocks at my window?”Nora shouted out her window, a strand of black hair sticking to her mouth. She’d been hoping to do a face mask or something tonight before school tomorrow. Stiles apparently had other plans. 

Hands going up in the air, exasperated at her exaggeration Stiles shot back, “Get down here! And they weren’t rocks, they were pebbles, don't be dramatic!”

“We have the first day of school tomorrow! I want to actually get sleep, you know,” Nora huffed, “Honestly if you weren’t my best friend I’d ignore you.”

Stiles pointed up at her. “But I am, so get your tiny butt down here.”

Eleanora ‘ Nora ’ Faulkner was the 3rd member of the trio of best friends consisting of Scott, Stiles, and Nora. Her father, Mikeal, had been close friends with Claudia, Stiles’ mom, so she and Stiles had been having play dates before they could even function past drooling on everything. It was just natural to be best friends. When Claudia died Nora took on the task of getting Stiles to school, teaching him what she knew when it came to cooking and cleaning, and when Noah would forget to get him at school or pass out drunk she’d make sure that Stiles either got home or came to her house. It happened so frequently at one point that her dad made one of their guest rooms into Stiles’ room permanently. 

It was in kindergarten that they gained Scott. Jackson had been trying to steal Scott’s sand bucket. Nora walked right up to him and kicked him in the shin, grabbed the bucket, and pulled Stiles over to help build what they called “The Fortress of Best Friends”. Since that day they added Scott to the List of People We’d Die For. or LOPWDF as Stiles calls it. That incident also established Nora’s role as group protector and forever cemented Jackson’s place on her Shit List, no matter that he was dating Nora’s closest female friend. 

As she got closer to her two friends her father did in fact make her promise to not let her two best friends know that her “witchcraft” she’d told them about is  _ actual _ witchcraft. Her family had been one of the main supernatural protectors since 1100 AC, or at least that’s what the family grimoires say. So since her friends weren’t really in the supernatural world she’d had to mask her Magick as new age wiccan practices. Which isn’t the worst since her practices do include a lot of wiccan aspects but that’s only the surface part of her witchcraft. She’s been training and learning rituals and spells and chants with her father since she was 10 and training her magic to respond to her will since even before that. So the fact that she has to hide such a large part of her life from two of her most important people really tended to wear on her. 

All that aside though, it seemed that Stiles had come calling once again to drag her into something she’ll have to bail all of them out of. With that in mind Nora grabbed her messenger bag she kept with her all the time, went out her window, and down the vines that line her house with practiced ease. She landed with a thump right in front of Stiles. 

“Come on, so I was listening in on my dad’s radio-”

Nora interrupted. “You mean eavesdropping”

“Hey, he had it loud enough I could hear from the hallway, that's his fault” Stiles shrugs. “Anyway half a body was found and they’re going into the woods to find the other half. We’re going you can’t argue with me about this. But first, we gotta pick up Scott.”

It didn’t take long to drive to Scott’s since he lived a couple miles away. She saw from Stiles’ jeep that Melissa’s car was gone, meaning that it was only Scott home. 

“Come on!” Stiles shoved on her shoulder, “ I’ll climb up to his window and get him.” 

“Stiles, why don’t you-” Nora tried grabbing his attention. 

Stiles waved his hand at her, “It’ll be fine! Wait here”

Nora sighed. Honestly, he could have just knocked on the door, watching him try to scramble his way up to the window hurt her. It truly did. 

Nora took the time to text her dad letting him know that she was out and she’d be home when she could be. She was lucky her mom had gone out of town for the night, she would have thrown a fit about her being out this late. Not that Nora would have cared, she was just happy she wouldn’t have to get in a fight about it. 

“AHHH”

Jumping and turning towards the door she saw Stiles hanging upside down with Scott standing with a baseball bat. What the hell? She’d looked away for two seconds.

“Stiles! What the hell are you doing?!”

Rolling her eyes Nora walked up to where Stiles was hanging, “Honestly you could have just knocked on the door. Melissa is gone.” 

“What! Why didn’t you say anything?” Stiles looks to Scott, “And why do you have a bat?”

“I thought you were a predator,” Scott defended.

“Stiles’ predator behavior aside, he’s apparently decided we haven’t had enough adventures this summer and has now found a morbid end-of-the-summer fun time murder investigation for us.” Nora ended with a fake customer service smile. 

Jumping down from where he was hanging, Stiles thumped her on the arm after giving her a ‘shut up and let me explain, you’re terrible at it’ look. After making a face back at him she listens as he explains to Scott his horrible idea to go look for half a body while a killer is out there because clearly, her best friend has a death wish. 

“You guys can’t argue, we’re going.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“We’re seriously doing this?” Scott asked, somewhat nervous. He was never the one to come up with these plans, it was always Stiles or sometimes Nora. Not that he was complaining, he’s pretty sure his life wouldn’t be half as exciting if he wasn’t best friends with the two of them. 

“Don’t worry Scott, if the killer comes for us we can trip Stiles and get away.” Nora jumped the fence that surrounds the forest. “I know I, for one, am not dying out here”

“No one is dying! And Scott, you’re always bitching that nothing happens in this town” Stiles said rolling his eyes. 

Nora shrugs, giving Scott a ‘He’s not wrong’ look. 

“I was trying to get a good night's sleep before practice tomorrow,” Scott defended.

Stiles pulled the flashlights out of his bag handing one to Nora and Scott.“Right, because sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort.” 

Scott grabbed the flashlight before saying, “No because...I’m playing this year. Uh, in fact, I’m playing first line.”

“Uh, Scott, you  _ are _ aware you’re a severe asthmatic, right? Like you’re huffing now just walking in the woods.” Nora grimaced. She loved Scott but unless his asthma got better sports was one of the last things he’d probably ever be able to do. 

“See! Nora gets it.” Stiles said walking backward to reply to Scott, “ But hey it’s always nice to have dreams, even if they are completely unrealistic.” 

Dead leaves crunched as they walked further into the forest. Stiles and Nora filled the silence with chatter about the show they were watching, Scott occasionally adding his own ideas on what he thought was going to happen. Though it wasn’t long until Scott asked, “Uh, just a question, but what half of the body are we looking for?”

Nora and Stiles both paused looking at each other as if the other one had the answer for Scott. She doubted either of them had thought about which half they were trying to find. 

“Uh...Well, I’m gonna go out on a limb and say top half.” She looked over her shoulder at the boys, “Cause if they had the top half they’d be running DNA and dental and everything.”

Stiles looked over in disbelief, well aware she was bullshitting everything she was telling Scott. Nora was probably at the police station just as much, if not more, than him, meaning she knew all the protocols that their department followed, including the homicide protocols. But she’d learned it’s better to have an answer, even if it was complete bullshit, than to just say that you didn’t know. 

Scotts nodded as if what she just said made perfect sense, “And if the killer is still out here?”

“Trip Stiles. We could use him as the distraction to get away”

“Hey!” Stiles protested.

Nora winked back at Scott, “Don’t worry Scott, while we didn’t plan this we wouldn’t let you get hurt if we can help it.”

It wasn’t long until they saw lights over the hills and heard barking from the search dog. All three of them quickly hit the ground to try and hide. After a few seconds, Stiles got up and started running, “Come on!”

Scott and Nora tried to scramble after him. 

“Stiles! Wait!” Scott panted. 

Nora slowed down to stay near Scott knowing he’d need help with his asthma. “I’m going to murder him.”

They continued on further into the woods until they could finally see Stiles...get caught.

“Fuck, hide! That’s Noah. I’ll go out and make it seem like it’s just me and Stiles out tonight. Dad won’t care; he already knows I’m out. Your mom would kill you.”

Scott turned towards her, arm up to grab her but she’d already stepped out from behind the tree. 

“Stiles!...oh shit” Nora’s eyes widened and she chuckled embarrassed. “Hey Noah, how’s it going?” She even scratched at the back of her head, trying to sell the sheepish, ‘oops we got caught’ act. 

“It was going good until you two knuckleheads showed up,” Noah turned to the other officers. “ It’s fine! These delinquents are with me.” 

Nora looked over at Stiles tilting her head to where Scott was hiding, letting him know that he was fine and to let her handle it. 

“So, Son, do you listen to all my calls now?” 

“No!” At his dad's very unimpressed look Stiles added, “Not the boring ones.”

Noah sighed. “Uh-huh, and Nora, how’d he drag you into this?”

Nora rocked back and forth on her feet thinking of how to spin this. “Well, I couldn’t very well let one of my best friends go trampling through the woods by himself now could I?” 

Pursing his lips, Noah shined the flashlight out into the woods, “And where’s the third member of the three musketeers? He out here?” 

“Who? Scott?” Stiles asked, “No, no he wanted to stay home, get some sleep for the first day of school tomorrow. It’s just us two tonight.”

“Yep. Just us two…alone…in the woods...at night.” She trailed off realizing after the fact of how that sounded. Half the department was already convinced Stiles and her were dating no matter what they said. She did not need to add to the rumors. 

“Scott? You out there?” Noah walked to Stiles grabbing him by the neck and wrapping his other arm around Nora’s shoulder. “Well Nora, I’m gonna drive you home, and then I and my son are going to have a nice long talk about something called ‘violation of privacy’...again.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Nora had gotten dropped off a little before midnight and just as she was going to sleep Scott had called her in a panic saying he’d gotten bit by an animal. Now after getting at least some sleep she was standing with Stiles waiting for Scott to get to school. She’d explained over the phone how Scott should clean and bandage it, hopefully, he’d actually listened. While going to his mom would have been exceptionally better, at least Nora had some first aid training. 

Feeling a hit to her arm she looked up and saw Scott walking up to them.

“So, let’s see this.” Stiles rocked on his feet in excitement. 

Scott hissed as he lifted his shirt, showing the bloody bandage he’d put on last night. It wasn’t the best application but at least she could see that he did listen to what she’d told him last night. She smiled approvingly at Scott but quickly turned and slapped the hand that was reaching out towards the bandage. 

“Ow! What was that for?” Stiles asked, rubbing his hand. 

“It’s a fresh animal bite, dumbass. It hurts ergo, do not touch.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before turning to Scott, “So what was it?”

“Well it was pretty dark but I’m pretty sure it was a wolf.”

At that, Nora looked up at Scott’s face in shock. Last night was the start of the full moon cycle. Could it have been a werewolf? No, there was no way it was a werewolf. There hadn’t been a werewolf in Beacon Hills since the Hales fire and Laura took Derek and left their uncle high and dry at the hospital. But why did she get a pit in her stomach the minute Scott said he’d been bit by a wolf? Narrowing her eyes she looked down at where Scott’s bite was, it certainly looked like a wolf bite but she’s not exactly an expert in animal bites. 

“-Nora is the only reason we’re not at the bottom of the nerd canyon. Associating with her at least gets us invited to some things” Stiles finished turning to look at Nora. “Nora? Nora!”

She shook her head, “Huh? What?”

Scott looked at her a bit concerned, she wasn’t really someone to just check out of a conversation especially if one of them was hurt even if it was just a bite. 

“Did you hear him? He found the body! How cool is that!” Stiles said, grinning. He was almost bouncing in his excitement of something finally happening in their town. 

“If cool is morbid and nightmare-inducing, sure.” She shrugged at the excited look on his face before turning to Scott. “Did you at least call the station and leave a tip about where the body was?”

Scotts eyes went wide. He hadn’t even thought about doing that. 

She chuckled at Scott before saying “Eh oh well, we can call at lunch not like half a body can move. Now come on. You guys may not care about being late but I do.” 

As the three walked into the school Nora stole one more glance at where Scott’s bite was. She had a bad feeling that this was the start of something, she just didn’t know what.

____________________________________________________________________________

After they get in class Nora notices Scott wince in pain when the bell rings as if the sound of it hurts him. 

Pursing her lips, she made a mental list of things that were going on with Scott. This going right underneath getting bit by a wolf on a night close to a full moon.    
She then watched as Scott stared intently out the window and turned to see what was keeping his attention but didn't see anything from where she was sitting. 

It wasn’t long until Scott turned to the door right before the principal walked in with a dark-haired girl following after him. 

“Class this is our new student, Allison Argent, please make her feel welcome.”

Mouth going a bit slack, she pauses in shock. Argent. Hunters. She felt a shiver go down her spine at the idea of dealing with them again. She knew a lot of hunters weren’t like the kind she had a run in with, that most hunters followed a code when it came to the supernatural, but not all. Definitely not all of them follow the code. Hell, she wondered if it was the same Argent family that had burned down the Hale house, trapping not only werewolves but humans in the house to burn. There’s no way this is all a coincidence. She’s going to have to talk to her dad. Something is going on in their town and they don’t know what it is. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she takes the time to watch as Scott gives Argent a pen even without her asking or saying she needs one. 

_ ‘Great and I thought high school was going to be hard  _ before _ ,’  _ she thought.

______________________________________________________________________________

After class Nora stood with Scott and Stiles as they saw Allison across the hall talking to Lydia Martin. 

“Can someone tell me how the new girl can already hang out with Lydia Martin?” Marissa, a girl that Nora had AP History with, asked. 

“Because she’s beautiful...and beautiful people hang out together,” Stiles said distractedly. Considering she had been close friends with Lydia for a few years now she’d take that as a compliment. 

Giving Stiles a look, Nora walks across the hall over to the two girls. “Hey, Lydia, New Girl.”

“Sorry Nora, Allison here is my new best friend. You’ve been replaced,” Lydia smiled at her. 

Nora smiled over at Allison's worried look before sassing back at Lydia “Huh alright I guess next time you need a partner in chemistry you can just partner with Jared.”

Before Lydia could reply Nora turned to Allison, “Hi, I’m Nora, Lydia’s only female friend that isn’t using her for popularity. I use her for her brain” She winked towards Lydia. Lydia knew she was joking. They’d been friends ever since Nora found Lydia crying in the bathroom at the beginning of middle school when her parents were going through their divorce. Since then they’d just kind of clicked. Though it was a friendship that confused most people since Lydia was the very definition of a popular girl while Nora herself could be described as alternative or punk, or even witchy goth. 

“Allison, you’re in my English class right?” Allison replied. 

As Nora went to answer, Jackson came up from behind Lydia and gave her a kiss before turning to Nora and Allison and interrupted their conversation, “Satan, you still go here? Didn’t you finally move to hell where you belong?”

“Oh wow, Jackass, you’re so original. As a witch, I’ve never heard that before” Nora’s hand went up to her chest in fake shock. “Honestly you haven’t moved to live with the other apes?”

Knowing that the two frenemies could go for hours if she let them, Lydia jumped in with an invitation to the party Friday. 

“Oh I can’t...it’s family night on Friday, but thanks for asking,” Allison said.

Stopping the glare off with Nora, Jackson asked “You sure? Everyone’s going after the game.”

“You mean like football?” Allison asked.

Jackson scoffed “Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won the state championships the past 3 years.”

“She’s new, dumbass. Everywhere else in the country football is the sport. Don’t be a dick.” Nora defended. While she may not particularly like her family, and maybe her, she wasn’t going to just let the girl get shit on. Plus any opportunity to insult Jackson was a plus in her book.

“Whatever. “ Jackson rolled his eyes, “ Anyway, we have practice in a few minutes if you have nothing else to do…”

“Uh...Well, I was-” Allison started.

Lydia clapped, “Perfect! You can come with the three of us.”

Finger raised Nora asked, “Yeah, uh, when did I say I was going?”

Throwing a look over to her, Lydia said, “Shut up we both know you were already going to see your other loser friends.”

“True but don’t call them losers. I won’t hesitate to slap you and you know it.” She’d only ever gotten that angry with Lydia once, when she’d stepped over the line with insulting Stiles. Nora knew Lydia didn’t really mean anything by it and she really wasn’t as shallow as she portrayed, but occasionally Lydia herself forgot that and went a bit too far.   
______________________________________________________________________________

As the three girls sit in the bleachers Nora was making stupid faces back and forth with Stiles as Allison asks Lydia “Who is that?” Nodding her head towards Scott.

“Him? I’m not sure who he is” 

Stopping what she was doing Nora looks to Lydia. “Hey Red, there’s this thing called an ego, I think yours has gotten a bit big. You know who Scott is considering you complain about me hanging out with him and Stiles enough.” 

Grimacing Lydia said, “He’s Scott McCall, Nora’s friend.” 

On the field, Scott starts shaking and holding his head and while he’s not paying attention Nora sees some jock decide now would be a great time to launch a ball straight at Scott's face.

She quickly shot to her feet, “Hey Jackass! Do it again and it’ll be _your_ face I’ll be hitting with _my_ _fist_!”

“I’m fine! Nora, I’m fine” Scott yelled out. He knew if she really thought he was hurt she’d be down there on the field. She had done it once before and she’d do it again without a second thought. 

Nora sat back down with a huff that quickly turned to a gasp as Scott made a save she was certain he couldn’t have a day ago. Hell everyone on the field was shocked at that save. As Scott started saving every shot her anxiety rose with each one. As well as her certainty that Scott had been bit by a werewolf. 

“He seems pretty good,” Allison said, her tone saying she was just as impressed at what she just watched. 

Lydia arched her eyebrow up. “Yeah, he is.”

“He’s Scott,” Nora leaned over, a bit smug that her friend was showing up the other boys on the team no matter how worried she was, “Of course he is. He’s been practicing all summer.” 

Of course, he couldn’t have done this well just last week when she helped him with his receives.

Her smugness quickly turned into a glare as she watched Jackson shoved his way up the line to throw. Scott saved Jackson’s shot as easily as the others and this time Nora wasn’t the only one to jump to her feet. Lydia was even cheering, though her boyfriend was staring at her offended.

“He’s my friend! He’s my friend!” She could hear Stiles boast from the bench. 

“Woah! Go, Scott!” 

Ignoring all the worries she had, it was nice to have a good end to the school day.

______________________________________________________________________________

She had just gotten home and was outside her dad’s home office when she got a text from Stiles, 

**StySty:** _Hey, Scott dropped his inhaler last night. Goin to search for it, comin?_

**Nora-Dora:** _Naw, gotta talk to Dad bout something. Let me know if he finds it._

**StySty:** _ Everything okay? Finally telling him about your mom? _

**Nora-Dora:** _ Everything’s okay…I think. And no she said she stopped and until I have evidence otherwise I’m not ruining my parents marriage. _

**StySty:** _ Alright, still think your mom’s a bitch tho _

**Nora-Dora:** _You and almost everyone else_

Nora sighed and put her phone away as she knocked on the office door. 

“Come in”

Stepping into the office Nora looks at her dad. She was lucky to take after him in looks, not that her mom was ugly but her dad, and her, had the Faulkner coloring of incredibly pale skin and black hair, though his peppered with grey and white from age. The only different thing was he had icy blue eyes that had crows feet and Nora had the warm brown eyes of her mother. 

Always happy to see his daughter, Mikeal smiled and put his pen down, “Hey Pumpkin, what’d you need?”

Nora sighed as she sat in the brown leather chair in front of his desk. “Hey, Papa…”

“Oh dear, that’s a tone. Is this going to be a long conversation? Do I need to cancel the dinner plans your mother made with her book club?”

She chuckled a bit. Her dad had been looking for any reason to not go on this triple date her mom had planned out. “No...well maybe. We’ll see how this goes. “

Mikeal’s eyebrows raised. Whatever his daughter had going on was apparently big. She wasn’t even going to joke with him. It was as she started explaining everything that he grew just as serious. Werewolves  _ and _ hunters. He had plenty of knowledge of both from either experience or just reading the family grimoires. He had also been good friends with Charles Hale, Talia’s husband, meaning while he wasn’t too big a fan of Talia herself he did know quite a bit about the family and how they were killed. Also, there was Satomi, an alpha and good friend, her pack still lived within the borders of Beacon Hills. He’d even sent Nora out to spend a week or two with her learning about werewolves and how a proper pack operated not a couple of years ago. But all that isn’t important right now as his daughter had just said she believed one of her childhood friends had more than likely been bit by an alpha. 

“You’re certain about all this?” Mikeal asked. 

Nora looked down at her hands. She had been picking at a hangnail as she talked and it was now bleeding. “Yeah. I didn’t want to believe it but after the practice...but, uh,” She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts, “Scott did amazing, like really fucking amazing. Better than he ever had before but it wasn’t just that Dad.” 

Nora looked up at her dad, her eyes swimming with concern. “ He didn’t use his inhaler once. Scott has always needed that. I mean I told you about last night, even walking through the woods he needed it but today at practice? Not once did he even wheeze.”

She watched her dad sigh and stayed silent waiting to see what he thought about everything. “Can you watch him? We both know more than likely he’s been bitten and turned but we can’t say for certain until the full moon or once of us sees him shift, whichever comes first. If, and only  _ if _ he has, bring him, and Stiles cause we both know that boy won’t stay out of this now, here. You can show them the basement, let them read some of the books on werewolves we have, and we can try and help Scott learn control. If we can’t, we can talk to Satomi and see if she can help. And maybe, just maybe, even learn who this alpha going around biting fucking teenagers in the middle of the night it.”

Nora nodded, worry lessening some. She knew her dad would at least have an idea of what to do. Though there were still the hunters. “What about the Argents? I..I’m scared of them.” 

She choked a bit, her throat closing as she felt her eyes water. It may have been a few months after what happened but she still sometimes would be overwhelmed by the emotions and memories. “After last year with what happened with Kai...I can’t lose Scott if he is a werewolf now. He’s one of the few people I’m closest to. I’d only been with Kai for a couple of months, sure, and I know I didn’t love her but-” Nora cut herself off. She had grieved for her girlfriend and she’d grown to accept what happened, that doesn’t mean she didn’t have a hard time talking about it. “If the same thing happens to Scott. If the Argents hurt him I...uh, I don’t know what I’ll do but it’ll be bad.”

Mikeal looked at his daughter and knew she was serious. After Kai, she had lost that open trust that most teenagers had. It hurt knowing that a tragedy had taken something from his child that he never wanted her to lose, but he knew that she had come out of it stronger than she was before. He truly was proud of her. He also knew if something happened to her friend so soon after what happened she really would probably hurt someone.

“If the Argents look or act like they are going to hurt Scott without him having hurt anyone, tell me. I’ll handle it. I’m the mayor. While I can’t really order them to do anything, I think having the mayor of the town tell them to cool it will at least temper them. And if not… I give you permission to blast any of them that try anything.” 

Nora stared at her dad trying to gauge how he was feeling about the situation and like many times before, her dad was serious but warm in his approach. He knew that she would make the right decision in the end, and if she didn’t he would be there to help, she only needed to ask for it. But he was getting older and Nora would be taking over the protection of this town in a decade or so, it was time for her to start making these decisions. He’d advise her and until she was the sole protector he would help when asked and when they both look back at this moment they would agree this was probably the moment that Nora had started stepping up in the protection of Beacon Hills. But this is now and Nora is just 16. She still needed her dad and he would be there until he couldn’t be anymore. 

______________________________________________________________________________ Stiles was filling her in on what happened in the woods the day before as they walked into school. 

“So then since Scott couldn’t find the inhaler we were gonna leave then this guy turned up with it. I didn’t realize until he walked away but it was Derek Hale-”

“Derek Hale?!” Nora interrupted. “You’re sure? It was Derek Hale? Like family burned to death in a fire, Derek Hale?”

Stiles’ hands went up, “Exactly! Scott didn’t even know who he was!”

Nora now had to find the time to find Derek and ask if he was the alpha that bit Scott, if Scott had been bit...she was still holding out hope Scott just had a really good day with his asthma. Sure she knew it was a pointless hope, but a hope nonetheless. And if it's not Derek hopefully he knows who it is because she needed to kick someone’s ass, she didn’t care who really she just wanted to kick  _ someone’s _ ass. Maybe she could find Jackson later and get in a fight with him. He’s always ready to start something with her. 

Before she could ask what happened after, the bell rang so they had to get to class. “We’re continuing this conversation you don’t get a pass.”

______________________________________________________________________________

“Nora! Nora! Wait!”

Nora turned, meeting Stiles’ worried eyes. “It was a wolf.”

“Huh? What?”

“The animal! They found animal hair on the body. It was a wolf. Nora….I don’t think my werewolf joke is a joke anymore.” Stiles admitted. 

She looked into Stiles’ eyes thinking of what her dad had said. Taking a deep breath Nora decided to try and calm Stiles down. She’d go over to his house to try and steer him into the right direction with research and hopefully keep him from taking a ton of Adderall to keep going. 

“Go tell Scott, I’m gonna go to the library and get some books. I’ll meet you at your house and we can research everything tonight. I know you’re dying to look everything up.” She said. She figured she could bring some of her family’s books over to help. Wouldn’t be the first time she’d done that. Probably won’t be the last if Scott really had been bitten. 

Stiles laughed, “I can always count on you to obsess over possibly pointless stuff with me.”

“Sure, sure. I’ll be over at your house in a couple of hours with the books and a ton of junk food.” She waved her hand “Tammy’s diner? Burger with extra ketchup and cheese?”

“You know it!” Stiles raised his fist up for a fist bump. This had been their ‘we have a plan not to execute it’ goodbye for years. She wasn’t sure when it started but anytime they would make a plan to do anything from sneak out to binge watch shows, to even just research they fist bump to signal their agreement. 

Afterwards as she walked to her car Nora was struck with the feeling that her life was changing, for good or bad she wasn’t sure, just that it was changing. 

______________________________________________________________________________

After asking her dad she’d found about 7 books that would work for Stiles and her. She then went and picked up a ton of chocolate for her and funyuns and coke for Stiles, lastly she ran by their favorite diner for burgers and fries. She even picked up something for Noah, though she was certain not to tell Stiles about it. He’d recently gotten on a health kick when it came to his dad, after learning that the doctor said he’d had high cholesterol. 

Walking into Stiles’ house without knocking she almost runs right into Noah. 

“Uh, it’s the first week of school you and Stiles’ already have a project?” He asked, seeing all the books and junk in her hands. 

She chuckled a bit, nervous “You know how we are, always gotta obsess over something.” Nora then handed a bag over to Noah with a wink, “I got you the goods, just don’t tell your son, both of us would get a lecture then.”

He laughed knowing she was absolutely right, he’d been subjected to a few of those ‘healthy eating’ lectures she was talking about already. “Deal, you guys have fun, don’t be too loud though I do like sleeping when I can.”

She nodded before rushing up the stairs taking them 2 at a time, she busts into Stiles’ bedroom dropping the books on Stiles’ lap and putting all the food on the top of his dresser. 

“Let’s get to work.”

______________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day Scott finally got to Stiles’ knocking on the door and went in, saw the mess of the room, and knew the two had more than likely been up researching something all night.

Stiles grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the bed where Nora was sitting wearing one of Stiles’ shirts, hair up in a messy bun. 

“Get in. You have to see this. We’ve been up all night, reading anything; websites, books, all those things…”

Scott laughed, “How much Adderall have you had today? Nora normally doesn’t let you get like this.”

Nora piped up, “A lot, I’ve already gotten onto him about it. But that doesn’t matter.”

Scotts eyebrows went up.  _ Nora _ had said it didn’t matter how much Adderall Stiles had taken. She was normally pretty consistent with him only taking what was prescribed. “What? Is this about the body in the woods? Did you guys find out who did it?” Scott asked.

“No, they’re still questioning people. Hell, even Derek Hale is being questioned-” Stiles started.

Nora finished, “-But that’s not it Scott. Remember Stiles’ joke about werewolves?”

Scott looked at the two, not really understanding what they were getting at. 

“The wolf, the bite in the woods” scoffed Stiles, “Do you know why a wolf howls?”Stiles’ hands waved around with each word he said. 

“Should I?”

Nora tried to explain softly knowing that if Scott got angry he could easily hurt both her or Stiles. “Scott when a wolf howls it’s to signal its location to the pack. So what we’re getting at is maybe since you heard it other ones did. Maybe there’s a whole pack of them.”

Shocked, Scott asked, “A whole pack of wolves?”

“Well, no, of werewolves.” Stiles corrected. He grimaced at how lame that sounded coming out, but both of them were almost 100% certain Scott was a werewolf so if he sounded lame so be it. 

Scott stood up at this with a grunt, “Are you two seriously wasting my time with this? I’m picking up Allison in an hour!” Scott turned around grabbing his bag. His head shaking at how stupid his friends were. 

Nora got up with him at this news. “What? Allison? When did that happen? Why didn’t you tell me?”

He glared down at her offended that she had said that like she had to know everything. He could have his own secrets if he wanted. Not that the date was a secret or anything, but he didn’t  _ have _ to tell her if he didn’t want to “Last night, and I don’t have to tell you everything in my life, Nora.” Scott snapped. 

“Hey! She didn’t mean anything Scott, she just didn’t know about it so don’t snap at her. And I saw you on the field today Scott, you made an impossible shot.” Stiles said, trying to impart how important this was.

Shaking his head Scott headed towards the door, “So I made a good shot”

Nora grabbed Scott’s bag as Stiles grabbed his shoulder guiding him towards where their research was laid out. “No, you made an incredible shot Scott! I mean, the way you moved, the speed, the reflexes! People can't just do that overnight. No one could even do that after a few days!”

“Then there's the better vision and the heightened senses.” Her hand went to run through her hair, forgetting it was in a messy bun right now. So all she really did was make her hair even messier. “Fuck Scott, you haven’t even used your inhaler since then. But that night you couldn’t even walk up a hill in the woods without needing it!” She exclaimed. They really needed to get him to see how this is affecting him, maybe then he’d start taking them more seriously. Plus there’s that date that she didn’t know about with the Argent girl. She may be nice so far but who knows what would happen if she found out he was a werewolf.

“Okay! But I can’t do this right now. We’ll talk tomorrow.” Scott said.

Groaning Nora threw her hands in the air. “No Scott, not tomorrow. Tonight’s a full moon! It has to be now!”

Scott glared at the two of them, “What are you guys trying to do? I made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't even believe wants to go out with me,” Scott’s arms went out wide, “Everything in my life is somehow perfect, why are you guys trying to ruin it?”

Stiles sat down in his computer chair, with Nora standing right next to him. “We’re trying to help Scott.”

Nora sighed thinking of a way to word this that won’t piss off the brand new werewolf. “Scott, you have to understand. If you are a werewolf the full moon won’t only change you physically, it, uh, changes your personality.”

“Yeah it’s when your blood lust is at its peak.” Stiles added.

At the silence following Stiles’ statement Nora looked to Scott's face and felt her stomach fill with lead. The look there was one she never thought she’d see on Scott’s face. The same Scott that cried when they found a baby bird that had fallen outta the nest was now staring at them like he was contemplating their murder. 

“Bloodlust, huh?”

“Yeah you know, your urge to kill.” Stiles reiterated. 

Scott tilted his head sideways, “I’m already feeling the urge to kill, Stiles.”

“Look, look at this,” Stiles turned and grabbed one of the books she had brought, “ _ The change is caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. _ I've never seen someone raising your pulse like Allison does! You've got to cancel this date. I call her right now.” Stiles went to Scott’s bag grabbing his phone, Nora just watched Scott. Waiting for the moment he snapped. That’s when she saw it, Scott’s eyes flashed a golden color. 

She didn’t even think though as Scott had started forward shoving Stiles against the wall. Nora stepped in front of Stiles and grabbed Scott’s wrist in what she knew was a bruising grip, stopping him from actually hitting Stiles. 

Scott shouted, in surprise at what he’d done or anger at the whole situation, she’s not sure which, he then ripped his arm from Nora’s grip and shoved the computer chair out of the way.

“I’m sorry...I-I gotta get ready for the party” Scott looked over to Nora, “I’m sorry. I-I am.”

Scott scooped up his bag and bolted out the door after shooting one more apologetic look over his shoulder. 

The two friends left in the room just kinda stared at each other in shock at what had just happened. 

“Are you okay?” Nora shook her head as if that would clear her thoughts and make it easier to think past ‘Oh my god my friend is now a werewolf’.

Stiles licked his lips, “ Yeah, yeah. You stopped him from hitting me. I’m good.”

He pushed off the wall and went to pick up the mess that had been made from Scott’s freakout. But as he turned the chair right way up they both saw the large slash marks in the back made by what could only be claws. 

“Oh my god.”

“Stiles, after the party tonight and after we make sure Scott doesn’t commit homicide...I need you two to come back to my house. I’ve been keeping something from you guys for a while.” With the undeniable proof that Scott was a werewolf, she couldn’t keep the supernatural world from them any longer. It was time to come clean. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Nora was lucky she had left so many clothes and makeup over at Stiles’ house over the years that she was able to put together an outfit, black distressed skinny jeans with a chunky dark green sweater and her normal platform boots, and makeup look for the party. 

“Stiles hurry the fuck up! Honestly, I thought I’d be the one holding us up, not you! You don’t even have hair to fix!” Nora shouted up the stairs. She’d been ready to go for ten minutes now. 

“Hey, I had to make sure I looked perfect. We’re going to  _ Lydia Martin’s _ party. The same Lydia Martin that-” Stiles said coming down the stairs in a pink shirt and tie with his gray blazer on. 

“You’ve been in love with since 3rd grade. Yes I know. You’ve told me every time I hang out with her or mention her, or if I say ‘hi’ to her.”

Stiles made a face back at her, “Yeah well...I don’t have anyone to roast you over so just shut up.”

It didn’t take them long to get to the party but it did take a while to find someplace to park, she knew it was going to be a giant party but damn it seemed like anyone under the age of 20 was at Lydia’s. 

“Alright, split up, the first one to find Scott gets him out of here, even if we have to drag him out,” Nora said.

“Are we synchronizing our watches?” Stiles asked. 

She jumped out of his jeep but at this question she turned and looked at him. Just looked at him, completely deadpanned. She loved him, truly, but sometimes she just wanted to slap him. 

Rolling her eyes she just walked away and into the party without replying. 

“I’m taking that as a no then!?” She heard him shout behind her right before the loud music and voices from the party drowned out whatever else he may have said.

She looked around trying to spot Scott or even Allison to no avail. She did spot Lydia and Jackson pretty much putting on a softcore porn performance in the corner, there was Marissa from earlier this week, hell even  _ Greenberg _ was here. What the hell? 

She walked over to the drink station grabbing the stuff to make a quick vodka sunrise when a drunk Danny came up to her.

“NORA! Oh, that was loud. Nora. Hey.”

Nora laughed, “Hey Danny, you seem like you’re having a good time. How’s the boyfriend? Matt, wasn’t it?” Danny and her had a unique friendship in that they were some of the only people in their school that were “out”. Though unlike Danny, she was bisexual. 

Danny groaned, “Ugh don’t talk to me about him. I get being in the closet, I do. But I wanna show off that I have a hot boyfriend.”

“If you want, or even remember this conversation tomorrow, I’ll talk to him. See why he’s hesitant. He may take it better from an outside source.”

Danny shook his head, “No, no. I don’t want him to feel pressured or anything like that” Danny sighed, “It's just a sucky situation.”

Before Nora could reply she spots Scott dancing with Allison. “Danny, call me this weekend and we’ll talk. I gotta go save my best friend's love life since he just walked out on his date.”She handed Danny her drink before stepping away. 

Just as she got close to the couple Scott seemed to freak out and bolted out the door on the other side of the house. 

Shooting Stiles a text to go after Scott and that she had Allison, she darted across the dance floor meeting up with Allison just as Derek Hale in all his dark broodiness stepped out of the shadows.

“Allison! Good, I caught you! I just got a text from Scott, he had a problem with his asthma and his inhaler is at home. No worries, Stiles is driving him home and he’ll be right as rain after that.”Nora said. 

“He better have a good freaking apology, I’m not even sure how I’m going to get home now” Allison sighed.

At this Derek took his chance to finally speak up, “If you want I can give you girls a ride home.” Derek then turns to Allison to clarify “I’m a friend of Scott’s”

Allison looked over to Nora to see if that was true or if they should start running now. 

Nora narrowed her eyes over at Derek trying to figure out what his angle was with this. She knew he especially would never help an Argent out of the goodness of his heart. 

“As long as you don’t mind driving me to Scott’s after dropping Allison off,  _ Derek _ .” 

Nora locked elbows with Allison as they followed Derek to his car, She got in the back with her so she doesn’t feel as freaked out. 

It only took about 15 minutes to get to Allison’s who got out, thanked Derek, and gave Nora her number to make sure she got home fine. Nora took the time to slip into the front seat 

As Derek was about a block away Nora turned to him, “Pull over.”

Confused, Derek looked over at her. To him it probably seemed a bit funny, this 5’ pale girl that looked as if she couldn’t lift 50lbs was ordering him around. 

“I’m serious, pull over, we’re having a conversation, Hale. I wanna know if it was you that bit Scott.”

At that sentence Derek slammed on the break making her incredibly happy she’d put her seatbelt on. “What do you know.”

“ _ I _ know that the Hales’ used to be the only werewolf family in Beacon Hills before an  _ Argent _ helped burn your house down with your family in it. So what I wanna know is what was your angle helping  _ Allison Argent _ home tonight and if you’re the alpha that bit Scott, my best friend.” Nora narrowed her eyes as Derek’s eyes widened, probably at the fact she did actually know some stuff.

“You know quite a bit for someone who’s friends seem to know very little”

“Yeah well, you probably have some experience keeping your friends in the dark when it comes to the supernatural.” Nora shrugged, “Sadly it seems the supernatural came for them.”

It was silent for a minute as Derek seemed to contemplate actually telling her something. 

“I’m not the alpha. I don’t know who is.”Derek admitted, And I needed her scent to lure Scott towards me” 

Derek glanced at the backseat where Allison’s jacket lay. That’s what he’s doing. Smart, though she wasn’t too happy that he already knew how to do that with Scott. She wasn’t too sure if she could trust him or not. 

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

Derek then looked at her, flashing his eyes a glowing blue color, “Now you.”

She jerked back in shock, “What? Who said I was telling you anything?”

Derek just raised his eyebrow looking around himself as if to say ‘I’m the one driving you where you need to be’.

“Faulkner” She looked up at the moon, “My last name is Faulkner.”

Derek's mouth opened a little as if to ask a question but thought better of it. “I’ve heard the name but that doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake Derek, you aren’t stupid. I’m a witch just like any other born Faulkner.” Nora rolled her eyes. “What other family in the supernatural community around here has the same last name? No one.”

“Whatever,” Derek rolled his eyes. The girl may seem better informed but she was still just a little girl in over her head. “now that that’s cleared up I’m going to drop you off and then make sure your little  _ friend _ doesn’t kill anyone.”

Jackass. He may not be the alpha but that didn’t mean she liked him anymore than before. If his father was anything like he is she wasn’t sure how her dad could be friends with him. 

The rest of the drive to Scott’s was spent in silence besides her telling him when to turn.When he was about 2 blocks away told him to stop. 

“Drop me off here. I don’t want you knowing which house exactly is Scott’s.” Nora said.

“You do know I can just smell him out if I wanted to?” Derek pointed out with his eyebrow raised. 

Nora shrugged but added “True but I’m not going to make it any easier on you.” Nora pointed at him. “Plus who’s to say you’re not lying and you’re working for the alpha you say you don’t know. Nope, not trusting you. I’m working on the assumption of ‘Guilty until proven innocent’.

Derek rolled his eyes but pulled over to the sidewalk to let her out and then took off without saying another word to her.

It took 5 minutes to walk from where she was to Scotts and just as she walked up to the door when Stiles came running out of it, slammed into her, and knocked her on her ass.

“The hell Stiles?!”

“Nora! Oh my god Nora! You’re not werewolf food.” Stiles grabbed her arm and pulled her up into a tight hug. “ Derek’s a werewolf and the one who changed Scott. Scott can apparently smell it on him. You and Allison got in the car with him and all I could think was that you- and Allison- would never be seen again. And then Scott went ballistic and went out the fucking window and now you’re here and not werewolf food, so that means Allison isn’t werewolf food, so that means now we have to go find our werewolf best friend who is running outside without a shirt on. Have I mentioned there are  _ werewolves?!” _

Stiles said all this in one breath all the while she was still being hugged halfway to death. How such a scrawny boy could hug so hard she’ll never understand. 

“First off, I can’t breath please let me go, not that I don’t appreciate the concern, cause I do,” Stiles let her go with a sheepish grin, “ Next I know Derek’s a werewolf but he’s not an alpha, only an alpha can change another person. So it can’t be Derek.-”

“What! How do you know that? Did Derek tell you?” Stiles exclaimed. Since this started she just seemed to  _ know _ things. He wanted to know how!

Glaring at the interruption, she continued, “Anyway more than likely Scott’s went to the woods. I asked Derek what he was doing and he said he was going to make sure my  _ friend _ wasn’t going to kill anyone. What better place to go than the woods?”

“This is why I love you, not even werewolves phase your outstanding ability to use logic,” Stiles said, pulling Nora toward his jeep. “Now to go werewolf best friend hunting.”

______________________________________________________________________________

They had been driving around all night and well into the morning before they finally found Scott walking in the road back into Beacon Hills, not even 10 miles away from her house. 

Before Stiles had even stopped the jeep, Nora had already unbuckled and started opening the door. Jumping down she pulled Scott into a hug. Scott himself just put his arms around her soaking in the familiarity that was one of his best friends. 

“You’re okay? You were holding your arm, let me see.” Nora said.

“No, no I’m fine, well I wasn’t but I am now...I...I healed. I’m a werewolf.” Scott looked up at Stiles’ face in the jeep, “You guys were right.”

Nora pursed her lips and herded Scott to the jeep. She grabbed Stiles’ blazer he’d taken off and wrapped it around Scott before getting in the back. She’d ask him what exactly happened later. Right now she’d give him a pass since he seemed exhausted and she wasn’t going to make it any better with her secret. 

They’d been driving not even 5 minutes when Scott spoke up, “You know what worries me the most?”

“If you say Allison I’m going to punch you in the head” Stiles replies. 

Scott moaned, “She probably hates me now.”

“She would if you didn’t have amazing friends and one said amazing friend came up with using your now non-existent asthma as an excuse on why you bailed. You’ll still have to do some hard groveling, but I think I saved that relationship.” Nora popped up between the boys from the back seat. “Though shooting her a text saying that you’re good and that the asthma problem had been taken care of wouldn’t go amiss.”

Scott smiled at her gratefully, “Thank you. Really.”

“Don’t thank me yet, our night of revelations isn’t over. Stiles, drive to my house. It’s time I showed you guys a part of my life only a few have seen.”

The two boys just looked at each other confused. They’d known her all or most of her life. Hell, Stiles’ basically lived at her house when his mom died. What did she have to show them?

______________________________________________________________________________

Nora walked into her house with Scott and Stiles following closely behind her. No one had said a word after her declaration. 

“Scott, I have some of your extra shirts in my room on the left side of the closet, go grab one and meet us at the door to the basement,” Nora said.

That confused the two even more as it was well known that the Faulkner basement was off-limits because of an old cave-in that filled it with dirt and everything. The only reason the family still had the door was just because they hadn’t gotten around to taking it out. Scott sped upstairs, grabbed a shirt and was still getting it on by the time he was back with the other two. 

“You guys are probably confused. I mean you’ve been told the basement was a no go since you guys first came here.” Nora took a deep breath. “ That was a lie. It’s more like, it’s a no go as long as you’re not part of the supernatural.”

“What? What do you mean? What does “part of the supernatural” mean? Is Scott considered supernatural now? Am I?” Stiles bust out the questions, not even waiting for any sort of explanation. 

“Stiles, please, let me finish.” Nora bit her lip looking down at her feet. She never was one to be timid or nervous like this, but coming out with a lifelong secret could make anyone act a bit different. “ I’ve never wanted to lie, especially to you guys, but you’ve only had a taste of the supernatural tonight with Scott and already I can tell you’re exhausted. It’s not a place for people not ‘in the know’ to be, so Dad made it rule number 1 that I could never tell you guys. It was the only rule strictly enforced. But with Scott being changed into a werewolf...well that changed everything. I can show you this part of my life now. The part I could never have shown you before.”

With that said, not even waiting for a reply, Nora turned around and walked down the stairs that they noticed wasn’t dusty or dirty or even broken like they’d been expecting. They weren’t even slightly dirty, they had well maintained stone steps leading down to a place they were under the impression was covered in dirt. They slowly walked down the stairs, complete darkness quickly surrounding them, at least until they stepped down next to Nora and the lights turned on.

Both boys' jaws dropped in complete shock at what was in front of them. The whole basement was basically one giant room that was about the size the first floor would be if it didn’t have any walls. On one side they saw hundreds of books, some so old they could see they were being held together by strings, some new and made of clean well maintained leather. Some older leather they can see had been beaten up and some even looked to have blood or other strange fluids on them. And that was just the spines of the books. As their eyes panned over they saw shelf upon shelf of jars with  _ things  _ in them. Anything from plants, to what looked like animal parts in jars, to sparkling liquids and dust, or even one seemed to have a _ shriveled up thumb in it!  _

In the corner closest to them, they could see what they thought were...cauldrons from one that was as wide as Scott was tall to the smallest one being able to fit in one of their hands. Then in the last corner was some sort of a circle with strange markings around it and inside it. Stiles would describe it as something off of one of Nora’s favorite anime, Fullmetal Alchemist. In the middle of the room were a couple of tables with older lamps on each one for a light source that wasn’t the super-bright overhead lights. There were even some beanbags shoved into the corner next to the wall of books. 

“W-what is this? Nora what is all this?!” Stiles turned to her demanding answers. Scott did the same waiting to see what their friend said. 

“This is my lifelong secret. This is my family’s legacy.” Nora admitted. “I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again now that you’ve both seen this.” 

Nora stepped in front of the two boys right in front of the whole room. Her arms went out wide and she said “Hi, I’m Eleanora Faulkner, and I’m a witch.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've ever actually published so I hope you like it! Any and all reviews/Kudos/ and feedback is appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
